warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Helminth
Helminth is a being which can be encountered in the Infested Room inside the Orbiter, whose door can only be accessed with Nidus. Ordis claims that Helminth is responsible for operating the Orbiter's biological functions, and despite his disgust towards it, views Helminth as a "necessary evil". Helminth Virus At the center of the Infested Room is a chair that Nidus can sit on. Should the player choose to sit on the chair (in spite of Ordis's protests), a needle will inject the left side of Nidus's neck and will release him afterwards. 24 hours after the injection, a small, pink, Infested cyst will start growing at the site of injection. The cyst will continue to grow in size until 7''' days have passed, where it will be fully matured as seen by the small tendrils sprouting on its surface. The player may drain the mature cyst to breed a new type of Companion, the Helminth Charger, from the Orbiter's Incubator Segment, and a new cyst will appear 24 hours after draining the old cyst. As long as Nidus is infected, any other Warframes that pass through him will also contract the Helminth Virus. Players will know if they have been infected when they hear an 'injection' sound, and are briefly surrounded by a light, brown cloud. After 24 hours, the same cyst will appear on the newly-infected Warframe. The now-infected Warframes can also spread the virus to other Warframes the same way as Nidus. However, the virus can '''only be spread during missions or in a Clan Dojo, and cannot be spread in Relays. Infected players can also spread the virus to players who have yet to complete The Glast Gambit or any of its prerequisite quests (namely The War Within). If the player wishes to rid their Warframes of the Helminth virus permanently, any Warframe carrying a mature cyst can enter the Infested Room and interact with the chair to cure them of the infection. This not only removes the cyst from the Warframe, but also inoculates them against further infection. This also permanently prevents the inoculated Warframe from accessing the Infested room. Trivia * The word helminth (from Greek: "intestinal worm") is a term used to superficially describe worm-like organisms, not all of which are strictly parasitic or worms. * Helminth has lines that can only be heard depending on the player's moral alignment as determined from their chosen decisions in The War Within and The Glast Gambit quests. Currently, Helminth is the only character in-game who acknowledges this. Quotes On first sitting in the chair: *''"(We awaken, Master.)"'' *''"(I wish to serve, yet I am weak. Time heals the mind.)"'' When speaking to Nidus: *''"(The Meridians awake. The vital pentatonic.)"'' *''"(Forgive me, my sting, Master.)"'' *''"(I am weak, Master.)"'' *''"(Living substances is our domain. How will we serve you.)"'' *''"(Feed me... Master.)"'' *''"(We are life, Master. But also death.)"'' *''"(Master.)"'' *''"(All that lives is coiled within us. We will consume, Master, if you wish it.)"'' *''"(We... breathe for you. Bleed for you. Feed for you.)"'' *''"(We germinate, for the Master... within the Master.)"'' *''"(Master, only my voice has returned.)"'' *''"(We are as one.)"'' When speaking to the Operator: *''"(The demon is awake? How?)"'' *''"(We fear nothing but the Void demon)"'' *(Sun alignment) "(Light shines within this demon.)" *(Neutral alignment) "(This demon walks the shadow's edge.)" *(Moon alignment) "(Shadows grow within this demon.)" When removing the cyst: * "(Why do you reject my beauty?)" Media HelminthChairUser-Ace_Of_Gods.png| HelminthChair1User-Ace_Of_Gods.png| HelminthChair2User-Ace_Of_Gods.png| HelminthChair3User-Ace_Of_Gods.png| Patch History *Fixed Operators having an “infection” which resulted in a crash and was not intended. }} See Also *Orbiter *Nidus Category:Characters Category:Infested Category:Update 19 Category:Tenno